The research programs in the Division of Hematology-Oncology will continue to encompass four program areas: 1) chemotherapy-immunotherapy of selected malignant diseases (acute leukemia, lymphoma, lung, breast, and head & neck cancer); 2) allogeneic and autologous bone marrow transplantation in combination with intensive chemoradiotherapy; 3) studies of normal and malignant hematopoiesis; 4) studies of host defense mechanisms against microorganisms and neoplastic cells.